Echoes of Yesterday
by Collen DeWitt
Summary: ::::Sob::: the final chapter of this story is here!The past and present collide starting with an assembly …..Please read and review
1. The First Echoes

In a Heartbeat  
"Echoes of Yesterday"  
Disclaimer: I don't own IAHB……..  
Visit the site to save In a Heartbeat : http://chris.auginet.com/  
Note: You may be confused at the beginning of this fanfic, but keep reading it will be explained. J   
***  
2001  
"Hey Hank, where's everyone going?" Jamie Waite said sleepily as he walked into Kingsport High. He had overslept and missed his alarm.  
"There's some kind of assembly going go." Jamie groaned and replied: "See, what you miss when you come in late?"  
"Yeah." Hank said as he turned to Tyler, Caitie, and Val as they motioned him to come over. "I gotta go. But I'll save you a seat okay?"  
"Sure." Jamie grinned as he made is way to his locker.  
"Is everyone seated?" Mr. Carlson yelled over the talking students. "The YAR, or Youth Against Racism club has put together this event. They have asked Jackson Nassack to speak to you."  
"Hi." Jackson said nervously in to the mike. This was is first public speaking. "Though some of may take this opportunity to sleep, I hope most of you will pay attention. I want you to think about you're backgrounds. Black,White, Jewish, Indian, Chinese, whatever. Now think about hate, discrimination, prejudice…"  
***  
Tyler- Poland,1942  
"We should head home, you're mother will be worried." William said to his stepson.  
"One minute, I have to finish these charts for Dr. Johansen." Tyler replied.  
"The time you spend at that hospital you might as well be a doctor yourself." the man joked.  
Tyler smiled, remembering a time when he had hated William. Now the quite, gentle man had begun to grow on him.  
"Let's go. Finish the charts tomorrow." William said impatiently.  
The streets were busy as Tyler turned the key to the office. William was a lawyer and had the wealthiest position in town. He suddenly felt William nudge him as Tyler slid the key into his pocket. "What's wrong?"  
"Look." he said with a tight grinned look. Tyler turned his head to the horizon not believing what he saw. Four big, black automobiles and fifteen army trucks were coming down the road. His heart skipped a beat as the door of the first car opened and a man with big healed boots and a black uniform stepped out.  
"They insist that we go with them in those trucks." William said after talking to the officer.  
"Why?"  
"They say all Jews are being relocated. It's government policy."  
  
Tyler looked at the people already pilled into the truck. He recognized the rabbi, Dr. Johansen, and many other Jews from the community. The one person he wished was here was Val. Despite the fact that she was Christian and he a Jew, they had vowed to be married once the war ended.  
'What of our clothes and goods?" called Yitzchak, a boy Tyler recognized from school.  
"My wife is at home, she will not know where we are." William said worriedly.  
"Everything will be taken care of." the uniformed man said coolly." Believe me you will want nothing."  
A few people argued, begging the officer to let them stay in their homes, their way of life, but the men behind him lifted their guns and any who opposed stopped.  
"Shema Yisrael, Adonai eloheynu, Adonai echod. (Here, O Israel the Lord Our God, the Lord is One)" they chanted getting into the trucks.  
There were so many villagers packed into the truck that there was no room to sit down. The truck headed down the long road caring him away further away from his mother, his home, and Val.  
"Jews listen. Do what you are told and no one will be hurt." he felt William's arm tighten around his shoulder. "Now lie down."  
"What? On the ground?" someone asked.  
"Of course Jew, my men will come along and take you papers and jewelry for, safe keeping."  
No one moved and the officer fired a shot at Tyler's and William's feet.  
"Lie down, quickly." William whispered shoving him down. He fell to the ground as a pair of large boots passed by his head.  
Hours, or what seemed like, later they were allowed to stand. Wedding rings, family heirlooms, money, and other possessions rip from them, things they would most likely never see again. The officer smiled cruelly and said for them to prepare themselves for their resettlement.  
The older people were pushed in to the boxcar and then the women and girls. Soon, there were so many people crowded in, that Tyler felt he couldn't breathe. Then the doors were locked.  
***  
That's it for now. I want to add more to this part, and then add, Val-1942, Hank-1965 (around there), and Jamie- 1913, Caitie-1913 (Brooke will have a major part in Val's).  
I know it was never mentioned in IAHB that Tyler was Jewish, but I felt that I would just place the characters in situations and time periods that would best show discrimination through them.  
I am not Jewish, so please forgive me is the prayer is a little off.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story, 'When Tomorrow Starts Without Me." Please tell me what you think for this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tyler-Part II

In A Heartbeat  
Echoes of Yesterday   
Disclaimer- nope still don't own IAHB, never will…  
Thanks for the reviews , also to Gila Draper ,Tyler and Val are both Polish.  
***  
Tyler part 2-Poland, 1942  
The villagers began to scream, fearing suffocation. Tyler and the other men, who were closer to the door began to pound on it desperately hoping for someone, anyone to free them. But no one answered the cries and pounds for help, and soon any noise in the boxcar became a soft whimper.  
It was incredibly dark inside the car. Tyler could barley make out William's face. The only light, crept through little spaces in the boards. It seemed as if there was no air in the room, and it was extremely hot.   
"Where are they taking us?" someone called.  
"When will they let us out?" said another.  
"I heard of another village taken away in a boxcar." Yitzchak mumbled. "They were made to lie down in trenches and then , Lord God, they were slaughtered as they lay there by the soldiers with machine guns…"  
"Hush Yitzchak. These are just stories. How do you know they are true?" Dr. Johansen's wife, Rivka retorted.  
"They must have been true once to become stories."  
"We will be safe, as long as we are in God's hands." the rabbi said trying to create order.  
"How safe are they now?" Yitzhak said angrily. Tyler nudged him to be quiet. He never though before he spoke and was always arguing.  
"I hear a train!" William yelled. Tyler bent down to see through the crack and managed to see another train coming down the tracks. It bumped against them, shaking the boxcar so much that it was hard to stand. After that no one spoke except to call for help from any village they passed by.   
The smell in the crowded boxcar was overwhelming. Mixed with human perspiration, fear, and the smell of children being sick. Thankfully Tyler was by one of the air pockets.  
"You're thinking of that Shabbos goy, (non Jew),Val aren't you?" William asked wisely.  
"I know you don't like her."  
"That's where you're wrong. She's a fine girl. I just worry about what you to will have to overcome to get married as you planned."  
"I don't know, I think she'd like our new 'home'." he joked.   
William laughed and others joined. They were laughing, so not to cry.  
***  
They traveled in the boxcar for five days. The only way Tyler could tell was by the changing light and the heat. Under a noon sun it was like being in an oven, at night it was unbearably cold.  
Then finally the train stopped. And the doors were suddenly trust open, exposing then to the outside.  
It was then they discovered two children had died and four old women. All the bodies thrown out by the soldiers on to a pile.  
Water was given out and Tyler grabbed for it gratefully. He had barley gotten a sip of the cool, refreshing, liquid before it was taken out of his hands.  
"Raus, 'raus, schnelller!" a man commanded in harsh German. "Out, Out, faster."  
His head felt dizzy from the sudden rush of air. He put a arm around William's shoulder seeing how weak he was.  
"Down there!" the soldier's commanding voice called again pointing with his gun.  
Tyler and the others followed the line of his pointing gun. Below them, down on a gravel road, was a line of barracks. There were so many of them that Tyler lost count. Near the barracks was a sign. A wrought-iron gate that stood close to the barracks proclaiming the sign; ARBEIT MACHT FREI "Work makes you free". A sign that led them into Auschwitz…  
***  
Okay, that's it. Tell me what u think….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Tyler-Part III

In a Heartbeat  
Echoes Of Yesterday  
Disclaimer- Can you believe it? I still don't own IAHB….Oh well  
***  
Tyler- Part III~Poland,1942  
  
They were forced to walk down the slippery gravel with the soldiers calling ," Down there, hurry, hurry up."  
"Men to the left, women to the right!" all of the soldiers were yelling now. Mrs. Johansen cried hysterically as they pried her away from her husband. "No, No Jakob I won't leave you!" she yelled.  
"Hush, hush." Dr. Johansen said stroking Rivka's hair. "Everything will be-" his words cut short as she was ripped from his arms and shoved towards the women's group. Dr. Johansen lay in the gravel staring after her, in complete disbelieve at what was going around him.  
"Dr. Johansen, how can I help?" Tyler asked.  
"There's no way any of us can help."  
"Move!" a blond haired solider called pushing them towards the men.  
***  
"All of you are zugangi, newcomers." replied a brown-haired man in blue striped pajama type clothes. "I am a Jew like you." he replied holding his sleeve up to reveal a blue numbered tattoo.  
Tyler started blankly at it. He had no idea what they were suppose to read off it.  
"Alex! Alex Freeman." Dr, Johansen yelled to the man with a little hope back in his eyes.  
"Quiet. I do not know you." the man said nervously looking towards the soldiers. "One of the first things you well learn here is not to call attention to yourself. Also schnell. Whenever the Germans say it , it is to be obeyed. Now you all must go in there." Alex pointed down a long hall.  
They moved quickly down the hall silently following the man. "All of you must take a shower. Undress here. Help the children. It must be done quickly."  
Slowly the men began to sit on the benches and take off their shoes.  
"There will be no showers. They are lying. They're gas ovens…. I heard…." Yitzchak yelled.  
"Let us keep our hope." William said angrily. "It's all we have left."  
Tyler walked stiffly towards the line. Their hair had been shaved and clothes had been chosen. He looked down at what he wore. Ragged, worn, and strange smelling. He wondered if the clothes he now wore had once belonged to someone who was now dead, killed in those gas chambers Yitzchak talked about. He shock he head slightly. Thinking would get him killed. It was best just to do. Move quietly and silently. He had learned that much in the few hours he had been trust into this madness.  
"Next!" a shaven-head prisoner called as he stepped towards the table. The man held a odd-looking instrument that wrote on each man's arm.  
"You are now J276935. " the man's unsmiling face said as the tattooing pen burned his flesh leaving the numbers on his arm. "Remember it."  
***  
Tyler woke in his barrack always with the same feeling. He'd open his eyes thinking he was home again with his mother and Val. It was the same feeling he had every morning for the past three years.  
The days had quickly became routine: roll call, breakfast, work, lunch, supper, work. The meals were watery potato soup and occasional bread, and then the precious hour before they were locked in their barracks for the night.  
He often worked with William, Dr. Johansen, Yitchak, or Alex. Though mostly Dr. Johansen and Alex. Alex had in fact remembered Dr. Johansen and the two had once worked at a hospital together. They would cut and haul wood for the stoves, building more barracks, more privies.   
  
Or at least they had.   
  
Dr. Johansen, had hanged himself the night he found out his wife had gone up to the stacks and Alex had been Chosen. Yis-ga-dal-v' yis-ka-dash sh'may ra-bo….. the prayer for the dead.  
As one day eroded into the next. His memories became camp memories only. In a way Tyler liked it. The consistency left him less time to think. To wonder whether this day was his last, or William's, or Yitchak's. That one day one of them would be picked; Chosen. Chosen by the commander who spread fear each time he drove up in his black car , stepping out to pick some to go the smoke stacks , where they would never return.  
If you didn't stand close to the Greeks, or work too slowly, or say the wrong word, or speak too loudly to annoy the guard or stumble or fall ill you wouldn't be Chosen. In this world of Hell these rules kept Tyler sane. Each day keeping him alive to live the next.  
  
"It's poison these bastards feed us." Yitchak grumbled about the food.  
"Doesn't bother me, taste like my wife's cooking." William joked.  
"That's why Hannah always cooks." Tyler smiled letting himself remember the maid, and their house, his mother.  
"Just joke about it."  
"And why not? Do you see anything else to do? Anywhere to go? " William pointed out.  
"You're too serious Yitchak. Besides the war will be over soon-"  
" The allies don't give damn about us. All they care about is bringing their men home, not Jews."  
"Okay, Yitchak. Think what you want." He shook his head and gave him a playful shove. He would always be pessimistic.   
"Commandant!" someone yelled. Their smiles faded and for awhile it had seemed like they were home again ,but reality had forced its way back in to their world.  
Tyler moved quickly, making a clucking noise to warn the children. There weren't supposed to be children in camp and all of them had to run and hide in the garbage. From everywhere they came diving into the pile.  
"You, you are sick." the guard said forcing them to look up.  
"No, he is fine. Strong, hard worker." William said pleading for Tyler's life.   
Truthfully he had been sick for months, desperately trying to stay away from being sent to the hospital which meant certain death.  
The guard dismissed his pleas with a wave of his hand. "I will send you to make up the load."  
Tyler gave him a quick hug , "Tell Val I loved her." He wished he could see her and his mother again.  
"No, Please." William pleaded again, but Jews made no decisions in Auschwitz and Tyler walked towards the smoke stacks and became one of the two and half million Jews to die at Auschwitz and one of the six million Jews to die throughout the Holocaust.   
***  
Note: Yes, I know I killed Tyler again, don't hold it against me. Next part: The Second Echoes : Hank 1965 Please let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Second Echoes

In a Heartbeat  
"Echoes of Yesterday"  
a/n: I changed Hank's timeline, also the grammar mistakes go with how people talked in this time.  
Disclaimer: Don't own IaHB, Disney does...though they don't deserve it because they're canceling it for us in the U.S…okay enough of my ramblings of hatred for Disney let's get on with the chapter…  
***  
  
In the real world  
As in dreams,  
Nothing is what it seems…  
  
Chapter 4- The Second Echoes  
Hank-1864  
  
We shall overcome…  
  
Hank woke up late one night to hear his older brothers whispering. A small fire glowed in the hearth as the last coals burned down from the fire Mama had used to cook supper. It was the only light in the windowless cabin. But with the summer heat just made it hotter. His younger sister slept next to him making it worse. He silently regretted letting her sleep with him. Ruthie lay close to Hank, her steamy breath blowing into his face.   
  
"What you two talking about?" Hank said quietly.  
  
"Nothing you would want to know ." said Ben.  
  
"Why don't you tell me anyway." Hank questioned. Ben and Henry had always been close, but now more then ever they were distant, always whispering.  
  
"Hush Hank, you don't want to wake up Mama, Papa, and the girls."  
  
"Then tell me now and I'll be quiet."  
  
"We talkin' about running. Up north to join the war."  
  
"There ain't no reason to run. The war is gonna be over soon and then we'll be free." Hank reasoned.  
  
"We've done told you before little brother, the union soldiers ain't nowhere near our part of North Carolina. Who knows when we gonna be free." Henry retorted.  
  
"If we just follow the rules-"  
  
"If we follow the rules, we lose ourselves." Henry pointed to fifteen year old Sarah and four year old Ruthie. "They had the children out in the fields all day worming the tobacco plants, and Mama, though she be having another baby soon , Mas' Freeman makes her cook for him in the Big house whenever he calls. Do you want to see them tiring themselves out everyday and not getting paid?"  
  
" We can't lose nothing by waiting. We all together here."  
  
"With this war, times hard. Money is real tight for the masters. A whole group of slaves were sold off the Gilmore plantation because Mas' Gilmore couldn't feed or clothe them anymore."  
  
"He would never sell us. We work hard for him. We do everything he tells us."  
  
"You do. With your 'Yes, Master, no Master.' But I'm sick of it."  
  
Hank didn't like what he heard. Ben the oldest of all of them was hot heated, and was always grumbling about not wanting to work for the master and he's take it out to the fields. Hank suspected that he thought of running but with Henry around he didn't think he'd ever go through with it. Though Henry rebelled in his own ways. Smart and quiet he had taught himself to read by listening to Mas' Freedman's children's lessons. Now Henry wanted to run away too. To gain a kind of freedom that many slaves had died to achieve.  
  
***  
That's it for now. What do you think? Did you guys notice that Alex pops up in each story?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Hank-Part II

  
In a Heartbeat  
"Echoes of Yesterday"  
A/N Language might be offensive…  
I'd like to thank Beatle for pre-reading my fic.  
Disclaimer: I only have about a dollar so don't sue me g  
***  
  
  
Chapter 5- Hank Part II  
North Carolina, 1864  
  
We shall overcome someday  
Ohh, deep in my heart…  
  
"We can't wait for our freedom, Hank. We gonna have to take it." Hank remembered Henry's response right before they went back to sleep.  
  
Hank had his own dreams of freedom. Once a doctor had come to take care of Sally, Mas' Freedman's youngest daughter, and as he watched the man work he knew that's what he wanted to be.  
  
But a nigra doctor? It was incomprehensible. Though Hank was certain that if you just followed the rules and did what you were told, freedom would come.  
  
He remembered when Sam, another slave on the plantation had run away. He had been tracked down by Mas' Freedman's dogs and brought back. Sam was tied to a tree and beaten with a whip. When it was over Sam's back was covered with blood. Papa had helped carry the man to his cabin, but the wounds so bad, that he had died shortly after.  
  
If his brothers decided to run he knew he might never see them again. However, a side of him wanted them to go, to do something he was too afraid to try.  
  
  
By mid-afternoon the hot sun was beating down his back and Hank felt like he had worked all day. He carried the full bucket of water as sweat ran down his face and soaked the neck of his shirt. Ben carried another bucket next to him, both enjoying this job because it gave them a chance to see Mama and Sarah who both worked in the Big House.   
  
"You have some fine, negros." said a man Hank did not recognize with Mas' Freedman as they walked by.   
  
"They're all hard workers, smart too."  
  
"Ain't one in the bunch that's smart. Can you image all that talk they have in Washington, how they are equal to us. You and I both know, a negro could never be equal to a white man."  
  
Hank saw the anger in Henry's eyes as he heard those words. "Let it go, Ben." he replied urging his brother. "It's the way things are."  
* * *  
"She idolizes you." Papa spoke as the two made their way to their cabin.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sarah. I know what you're brothers are plannin'. She be wanting to go to, but she's knows that's not what you want. I want all my children to be free Hank. You're mama and I we be to old to go and besides, Ruthie's too young, but I want you older ones to try."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
***  
  
"-I have 80 slaves to clothe and feed this winter," Mas' Freedman said to his friend, "and you know how hard it is with the war, I need the money."  
  
"This boy you got for me," the man said. "Is he trained good? Won't run off?'  
  
"I assure you he won't." the men smiled and signed the deal, and changed fate.  
***  
I didn't get 2 many reviews for the last chapter and I would love to know what you guys think of this one. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Hank-Part III

  
In a Heartbeat  
"Echoes of Yesterday"  
A/N Language might be offensive. Sorry it took me so long to write.  
Disclaimer: Don't own IAHB….  
***  
  
  
Chapter 6- Hank Part III  
North Carolina, 1864  
  
I still believe,  
We shall overcome someday.  
  
Hank was working in the tobacco fields when it happened.  
  
An instinct told him to look up and in the distance he saw Henry, along with twenty or so other slaves bound and gagged, shacked hand and foot. It took all of Hank's self-control not to run over and free Henry himself. But the overseer was standing right above him, waiting for any mistake, the slightest slip up. He now felt the rage he had seen in Ben and Henry's eyes so many times before.  
  
Hank's head jerked up. He heard the soft crumple of the grass as Sarah ran towards Henry.  
  
"Sarah!" he called. "Wait!" he stood up to stop her, but the overseer pushed him down roughly. "Get back to work!" he barked.  
  
"Back girl!" Mas' Freedman yelled as Sarah flung herself on Henry. Mas' Freedman raised his hand and Hank heard the whip crack against his younger sister's back, over and over, again. Hank knelt in the tobacco fields, for all he could do was watch and remain helpless.  
***  
  
"You, Ben a' Sarah still goin'." His mother said. It was dark in the cabin that night. No fire in the hearth after hours of dressing Sarah's wounds.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Henry to come back?"  
  
"You and I both know he ain't never coming back. But your Papa and me we plan for the rest of you to go to Philadelphia. Then hopefully the war will end soon and we'll join you."  
Hank looked into his mother's thin face. There were fine lines of worry and sadness around her brown eyes.  
  
He sighed, "When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow. Otherwise I know Ben will run off on his own." she gently stroked his hair as if he was still a little boy. "It's hard watchin' you 'all to leave, but I can't deny your freedom."  
***  
  
It was well after the last streak of day had left the sky, when they prepared to leave. Sarah dressed as a boy. Hank and Ben in their disguises, the well worn baggy clothes on them.  
  
"Go fast as you can at night and hide during the day. Every time you see water, go through it. A creek, a river- don't matter if it a puddle, go through it. That way you won't hardly leave no scent for the dogs to pick up on. And watch out for them Confederate soldiers. They can be mean as snakes, and if they catch you, they gonna bring you back into slavery." Papa said, patting he and Ben on the back affectingly and hugging Sarah.  
  
"Be good, Ruthie." Hank said lifting her over his shoulders as she giggled.   
  
"God be with you." Mama said tearfully as the three slipped out the cabin wondering if they would ever see them again.  
***  
  
The moon shone in the eastern sky as they moved deeper into the woods, only a small glimmer of moonlight made its way through the thick branches of the trees. There were dark, eerie shadows everywhere, and it was hard to see. But they kept moving, hurrying along, stumbling over vines and stumps hidden by the darkness.  
  
They traveled all night, wading through swamps, clawing through vines that snatched onto their clothes and dug into his hands until they bled. Suddenly the sky began to lighten. 'We better stop soon Ben." Hank said quietly.  
  
"No we should keep goin'."  
  
Hank grabbed his arm. "It's getting light out and someone might see us."  
  
"Fine." he answered stiffly as he crept towards the opening of a nearby cave.  
  
Inside the cave they talked of unimportant things, spoken merely to outdo the quiet. Finally night came and they started out again.  
  
"You okay?" Hank whispered to Sarah. She had never talked much, just followed you with her big, thinking, brown eyes, but every since the whipping, and Hank supposed before, she had become almost mute only uttering responses when spoken to.  
  
"I be fine. Just holdin' my breath." she said almost grinning. He wanted to ask her what she meant, but Ben interrupted, "This must be the river Papa talked about."  
  
They stood at the back on the river, it looked wild and dangerous each barley knowing how to swim. "Come on." Ben whispered. Slowly they made their way to the center of the river, the current pulling at them. It lifted them off the bottom and dragged them sideways. Finally, miraculously, the three made it across.  
  
***  
  
It was hours later when Ben spotted the train tracks. They followed in silence , because if anyone heard or saw them there would be barley anywhere to hide. Night was soon fading into day when they reached the house.  
  
"It's the house Hank. The safe house near the train that Papa told us about." Sarah said excitedly.   
  
"Hush!" Ben said sharply. "There be Johnny Rebs all over."  
  
So, she quieted and they walked further and further down the tracks un till two sets of tracks met. With caution Ben, Hank, and Sarah walked to the house. He rapped on the door. He held his breath praying it wasn't a soldier, that they hadn't been mistaken and this was the wrong house. The door open and a woman stood before them.  
  
"Mrs. Beecham?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"My brother, sister, and me ran away from the Freedman plantation. My Papa, David, said you would help us." Ben said.  
  
"Come in." the woman said kindly. "You'all must be tired and hungry. I ain't got much but you're welcome to it."  
  
They sat down as she woman busied herself ,heating the fire. "You weren't born when I left," she started looking at Sarah, "But, I think Ben and Hank might remember me."   
He didn't and wondered how she knew his name.  
  
"I'm Alex Freedman's older daughter, you're master. I was good friends with you're Mama and Papa, we grew up together. When I got older I fell in love with a abolitionist, my father threw me out, disowned me. But I've kept in touch with you're father."  
  
She got up again and then returned with a bundle of clothes in her arms. "I save these for runaways. Take a bath, rest, then tomorrow I'll take you to the coast tomorrow. You can get a ship to Philadelphia from there."  
  
"Thank you , ma'am." Hank said.  
She waved him off. "No need. You're Papa would do the same for me."  
***  
  
When Hank he had looked unto the busy streets. He had never been in a city before, and Philadelphia seemed to be busting at the seams. He suddenly felt homesick for his mother, father, Henry and Ruthie.   
  
But, months later, Hank had gotten used to the noisy, busy city. He worked at a blacksmiths and in time he would be able to join Sarah at school. Ben had left only a few week after they had arrived to join the war. Hank suspected that even when the war ended Ben would not be back.  
  
Sarah sighed loudly and he turned to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're free."  
  
Hank laughed slightly. They were.   
***  
Slaves Resisted  
  
They resisted the practice of slavery and the trade in slaves from inception in the U.S. in the early 1600s to its end in the middle 1800s.  
  
The resisted it on the ships from Africa.  
  
They resisted in the fields and in the big house; they resisted by organized rebellion; and they resisted by direct, spontaneous acts of courage.  
  
For their freedom, they killed and were killed. They poisoned and committed infanticide and suicide.  
They always ran away. And some master was always hunting for them.  
  
Their will set apart against the master's will, they fought back and died. They also survived.  
They took the lash and the burn. They lost but they won.  
  
By the strength of their determination, led by the North star and set abroad the box cars of the Underground Railroad- by their resistance- slaves won in the cause of Human Freedom.   
http://www.afroam.org/history/slavery/main.html  
***  
  
Well Hank's part is finally finished. Only 3 more parts to go. What do you think? It may take awhile before the next part( Jamie and Caitie) because I have to do research on a few things for it as well as Val's part. However we're reading "Night" now and that will help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Third Echoes

In a Heartbeat  
Echoes of Yesterday  
Disclaimer- I do not own IAHB, though now no one does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Maureen's help and info and watching "Angela's Ashes" is why this chapter was uploading faster than expected. Though I did get good information it's a little sparse so forgive me if the info isn't 100% correct.  
  
***  
  
The Third Echoes  
  
Dublin, Ireland and New York City, 1858  
  
Jamie Waite watched his mother lean over his littlest brother, Morgan and kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"Is the lad going to be alright?" Jamie said, leading against the door frame.  
  
" I don't know." Ma whispered gently.  
  
"It's this damn weather. Rain so much it's a wonder we all aint sick." He mumbled.  
  
"You watch your tongue."   
  
"The boy's right, Fiona." Da said with his big booming voice walking into the cold, damp home. It often smelled of cooking, garbage, and unwashed bodies, smothering them like a ghost. The older version of Jamie reached into his pocket and produced three tickets. "Jamie, the wee one, and I will go to America, get a job and then send for you and the other little ones."  
  
"Separate our family? Sean I already lost two others to God. I will not lose Jamie and Morgan."  
  
"You'll lose him to typhoid if we don't get the him out of Dublin. And the other four as well. Fiona," he said taking her hands in his, trying to persuade her that tearing up the family for the chance to make a new life in America was okay. America, where here the street were paved in gold and families never went hungry… "This is for the best."  
  
She sighed and replied, "When do you leave?"  
  
"The only tickets I could get was on a boat leavin' tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Jamie mused out loud. His father had given him no say in the matter, true now at sixteen he would have probably left Ireland sooner or later, but to be just told to pack up and leave everything he'd ever known made him frustrated and angry. However what could he do? Da made all the decisions.  
***  
Okay that's it so far. Don't worry the discrimination part will come soon. Also in Hank's part I forgot to mention that Hank takes Alex's daughter's, Mrs. Beecham's name. Hope that cleared up any confusion. So tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. 

In a Heartbeat  
Echoes of Yesterday  
Disclaimer: Nope still don't own IAHB. Oh well, I guess I'll have to stick to my day job.  
a/n Thank again to Maureen for her info and help. =)  
  
***  
  
In the real world  
As in dreams,  
Nothing is what it seems…  
  
Jamie-Part II  
Dublin, Ireland, and New York City, 1858  
  
The day finally arrived .  
  
Jamie was going to leave Ireland, probably forever. The night before his Ma had invited his Grandma, Grandda, aunts, uncles, and various other relatives to bid , he, Morgan, and his Da off. Still it was strange seeing them all together. See, his Ma was half French and had come to Ireland with her Ma after her parents' divorce. That was another reason why Da's family didn't like her, as strict Catholics, divorce was forbidden. However, it was a happy occasion ,but their hearts weren't in it and they ended up signing depressing songs like, "Will Ye Come Home Again" un till late into the night.  
  
"You get to do everything, Jamie." his younger brother wined.  
  
"Now that I'm leaving you'll be the oldest, Paddy. Then you can do everything you say I do." Jamie reassured patting the fourteen year old on the head.  
  
"Anit the same without you around." he retorted. Jamie laughed you could never please Paddy.  
  
Jamie quietly said goodbye to his other brothers and sisters ,Nóra, Ciara (Kee-ar-a), and Declan.  
  
"Go mbeannaí Dia duit. (May God bless you)." His Ma said tearfully in Irish.   
  
"Come on Jamie, we better head to the docks." Da said urgently. Jamie prayed Morgan was well enough to pass inspection and to travel.   
  
They said goodbye to their family, their country , for America the Land of Promise…. Or so they though.  
***  
  
"Da?" said seven year-old Morgan worriedly.  
  
The men had just stepped of the gangway and were met with the confusion and chaos that was New York City.  
  
"Sean! Sean Waite?" a big red haired man called to them.  
  
"Frank?" His Da said as Jamie saw a big smile spread across his face.   
  
"Cad é mar a tá tú (How are you) little brother?" Frank replied as the two quickly hugged.  
  
"Tá mé go maith (I'm doing well)." Da turned to them. "Lads this is you're Uncle Frank."  
  
"As if we didn't already know that." Jamie muttered to Morgan sarcastically.   
  
"Jamie." Frank said shaking his hand. Then he bent down to Morgan. "You're not well little one."   
  
"A doctor looked after him on thee boat. He'll be better before you know it." Da responded.  
  
"Aye. Well lets get all of you home. Maggie's cooking up something real special for ya."  
  
***  
  
" As much as I would love having you stay here , Sean we just don't have the space or means right now." Uncle Frank said.  
Jaime had been going down to the kitchen when he overheard them speaking.  
  
"But, in your letters you spoke so highly of you're life in America."  
  
"And I still do. However, it's hard finding work especially for an Irishman. Maggie, the kids and I are barley making it as it is."  
  
"Where should we go?"  
  
"Don't sound so lost, little brother." Uncle Frank laughed. "I anit throwing ya out into the street. I'll help you find a place to live and a job."  
  
***  
  
Two months later they were still looking. Jamie sighed, annoyed as he got up for his cot. He's Da was making him go to school. He tried to reason with him, telling him that he had already fulfilled the required learnin' in Dublin, but Da would not relent. So here he was walking the filthy streets of New York on his way to school.  
  
They already lived in the slums of the city, and the school was located in the worst of it. People yellin' out their windows, men drunk on the busy cooper stone street, little children running around naked.   
  
"James Waite." he replied to the woman at the desk as he entered the school.   
She eyed him warily. And looked down the list. "Waite…. Waite… oh, here you are. You'll be upstairs with the fifth thru twelfth grades."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
Jamie slowly made his way up the wooden stairs. It was quiet now and Jamie supposed class had started. He reached his class room and opened the door.   
  
"….And that my friends is the start of the-" The teacher stopped and turned to Jamie.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm James Waite-"  
  
"Ah yes, my new student. Find a seat. I'll give your books later."  
  
He nodded and found a seat in the back. The teacher went on about some American war- the Revolution?- but Jamie drowned him out and thought of other things.  
  
***  
  
"So, what are you?" a boy from his class said in disgust . "Irish?"  
  
They had been allowed a "break" which was mostly for the younger children. The older ones, sat on the stairs, smoking, drinking, cursing or all three.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie puffed out of a cigarette. "So?"  
  
"So! The last thing we need is a bunch of immigrants taking all the jobs. My Pa lost his job last week because you're kind stole it from under him." said Billy Ruthers.  
  
"Maybe you're Pa had it comin'." Jamie retorted.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to Ireland."   
  
"Titin gan éirí ort. (Irish curse)" Jamie replied.  
  
"What? What did you say?" said Billy as the other boys cheered him on, to punch Jamie. But, Jamie hit him first, right in the jaw. A large crowd formed around the two. Jamie could feel Billy's hatred for him. As if it was his fault his father was fired. Suddenly, Jamie felt strong hands rip the two apart.  
  
"Was it you who started this?" it was his teacher, Mr. Davis. "Hmm? Jamie?"  
  
"Yes." Jamie spat. "I started it."  
  
"I figured. Off with the both of ya. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
But he never did. The constant search for a job, and the disappointments proved to much for his Da. Now the man spent his days drinking at the local pun. So, Jamie left school to find one himself.   
  
***  
  
" He's dead," Aunt Maggie said pulling a sheet over Morgan's face. "Ar dheis Dé go raibh sé." (May he be at the right hand of God.)  
  
He felt, angry, betrayed. America was supposed to be the land of dreams. Sure, he supposed in some ways it was, proving much better than Dublin could ever be. However, they had come for the sole purpose of making Morgan better. Now because of hatred and discrimination there were barley any jobs, and no money. Did he really want to bring the rest of he's family here.  
  
"Sé do bheatha, a Mhuire, Tá lán de ghrásta, Tá an Tiarna leat, Is beannaí toradh do bhroinn losa. A Naomh Muire, máthair Dè, Gui orainn na peacaí, Anois agus ar uair ár mbáis. Amen." (Hail Mary) Uncle Frank spoke softy.   
  
Da never came home after Morgan died. However, two years later after Jamie had gotten a job and had married a girl, his Ma and other siblings joined him in America. For better or worse.  
***  
  
A/n that's it for Jamie. What do you think. Next up. Caite, Val, and Today's Echoes. I have a pretty go idea what I want to write so they should be out soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Fourth Echoes

In a Heartbeat  
Echoes of Yesterday  
  
Disclaimer: nope don't own IaHB  
  
A/N: sorry this is a little short …  
  
***  
In the real world  
As in dreams,  
Nothing is what it seems…  
  
The Fourth Echoes  
Caitie- June, 1920 ~ New York City  
  
  
"I will not marry him , Mama." Caitie said to her mother as one of the servants cleared the table.  
  
"He's a good man, he'll take care of you."  
  
"I want to travel, go to university."  
  
"Your father and I have taken you many places."  
  
"I want to be independent, take care of myself. I don't want old Kurt Harrisberg to protect me."  
  
"It's my fault I suppose. Letting you wonder freely but Caitlin a young woman like yourself has so purpose being independent." Caitie's mother replied.  
  
"Listen to her ,Kitty." Edward, Caitie's twenty year-old brother said using a much hated nickname for her. "Hi Mama." he said kissing her on the cheek and then Caitie.  
  
"What are you doing home?' Mama asked. "How are your classes?"  
  
'There's great. Where's father?"  
  
"At the firm, I suppose."  
  
"Alright, bye Mama, bye Kitty. Be good." he said playfully.  
  
"I always am." Caitie said sarcastically. You see Edward will get the firm and I can't have anything to do with it."  
  
"Mrs. Hardgrove is here to see you about the party." said the maid, Hattie.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Caitlin."  
  
Caitie sighed and left the table. She lived in a mansion in the heart of Manhattan. As the daughter of a wealthy business man she was expected to do certain things, though she rarely lived up to those expectations. She felt almost nauseated at the though of marrying Kurt, he was thirty-five and he was eighteen years older than her. She was seventeen and wanted to fall in love first before marrying.   
***  
  



	10. Caitie-Part II

In a Heartbeat  
Echoes of Yesterday  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
  
A/n: I'm still here! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've had a bit of writer's block …  
***  
  
Caitie Part II  
  
June 1920, New York City  
  
  
"It's finished?" Caite said surprised as she sat alone in her father's office. She checked the pages again.  
"I'm done." Caite smiled with content as she turned off the light and walked quietly out the room so not to wake anyone.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry miss we can't publish you article. Perhaps you should try-"  
  
"One of the ladies magazines?" she finished for him. This was the fifth newspaper she had tried to publish her article in. Now Caitie was growing tired of the rejects. "Look sir," she spat. "Perhaps *you* should look at my article again. Particularly the last name."  
  
"Caitlin Roth… you're not Jake Roth's daughter are you?"  
  
"One in the same. And Daddy would be incredibly upset if his daughter's article wasn't published." She hated using her family name to get what she wanted, but Caitie knew the real reason this man didn't want to publish her article was because by using her own experiences she wrote about women's rights and gaining the vote.   
  
"Alright." he said reluctantly. She smiled and started to leave but the look on his face told her that he wanted to say something else.  
  
"What." Caitie asked.  
  
He seemed taken back at her boldness. " Do you really believe in all that?"  
  
"Yes and how you first turned me down because of that only makes me believe more."  
  
He shook his head. "Good day Miss. Roth. I hope to see you again."  
  
"Same here, Mr-"  
  
"Freedman. James Freedman."  
  
* * *  
  
Caitie almost groaned out loud. Her mother was throwing a party for Edward's induction to the firm, and of course she'd have to make an appearance , it was in her own house and for her own brother after all. But, Kurt was going to be there and she was in no mood to see him.   
  
"There you are, Kitty." Edward replied as she came down the stairs, in her elegant green dress. He promptly took her arm. "Father read the paper."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the den, I believe. Waiting for you." Edward stated. "Good luck."  
  
"Don't worry about me. Enjoy the party, you deserve it." Caitie replied smiling back at him. She carefully made her way through the crowd of people. When she finally got to her father's door, she knocked.  
  
"Come in and close the door, Caitlin." she did as she was told as her father threw down the paper. "What is this?"  
  
"It's today's paper, I believe."  
  
"Don't be cute. Can you tell me, about this? You couldn't possible believe that-"   
  
"-That woman will get the vote? We have it already in Wyoming, Utah, Idaho, Colorado, and Washington. Sates are ratifying this amendment as we speak." Caitie was sick of being asked this question.   
  
"Caite.."  
  
"Daddy?" she grinned, he's used that nickname so she knew he wasn't upset. He leaned over an kissed her on the forehead. "Go on. Enjoy the party."  
  
***  
  
"Miss Roth?" Caited heard a familiar voice speak as she turned around.  
  
"Mr. Freedman." she was happy to see him.  
  
"Call me Jamie, Caitlin."  
  
"Caitie-"  
  
"So you're the girl my son's been talking nonstop about." his father spoke up. Jamie shot him a murderous glance. "Hi, I'm Alex Freedman. I really liked what you had to say in you're article."  
  
"At least someone liked what the bitch wrote." said Kurt drunkenly staggering over to them. "Very nice article." he awkwardly clapped his hands. "Made me look like a fool. You're the girl I'm suppose to marry?"  
  
"Kurt, please." Caite said.  
  
"Shut up." he replied reaching up to hit her. Suddenly Jamie reached up and grabbed Kurt's hand.  
  
"Why don't you just leave?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Just leave Kurt." Caite spoke. The man slowly turned around and left the party. Caite turned to Jamie. 'I could have handled it."  
  
"He was going to hit you."  
"I don't need you to protect me." she turned her head and stalked away.  
  
***  
  
Glass shattered.  
  
Somewhere in the house she heard her mother scream.   
***  
  
a/n : I finally got that done. The final part to Caitie should hopefully be out soon. I hope you guys like this part. Please r&r!!  
  
  



	11. Caitie-Part III

In a Heartbeat  
Echoes of Yesterday  
  
a/n: Hi! I only got maybe three reviews for the last chapter. Is anyone sill reading this story? Every time I go to fan fiction. net my story's not even on the page. Let me know if it's the same when you got to ff. thanks =)  
  
***  
  
Caitie~ Part III, New York City, June 1920  
  
Caitie jumped out of bed. She could see red fiery flames outside her window.  
  
"Caitlin!" he mother screamed hysterically. They were in her father's office. "What's happening? Where's Edward?"  
  
"Kurt and some of his friends, drunk and out looking for a laugh. Your brother went out to try and stop them."  
  
"There're going to hurt him." her mother spoke.  
  
"Be reasonable, Amelia. These are respectable and civilized men. They wouldn't harm us over some article Caitie wrote."  
***  
  
A bat was raised. Hitting the boy with such a force that it left him unconscious. A motherly instinct had been proved. The men wiped the blood off his hand, leaving the boy laying on the street. Him and the words, written crudely on their house: "No Vote." -hate and intolerance had shown it's face.  
***  
Her feet took her to his office. Caitie didn't know him, but somehow that's where she headed. She pounded on his door, praying he was home.  
"Caitie?" he questioned sleepily opening the door.  
  
"I hope I'm not bothering you." she said pushing her way through the door.  
  
"Come on in." he said sarcastically. "Are you okay?"  
  
"My brother was attacked."  
  
"Did Kurt do this?" he asked angrily.  
  
"It's my fault. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"You were doing what you believe in."  
"And now Edward's going to have to pay for it."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
"I still have to marry Kurt."  
  
"I'm sure they wouldn't want you to still marry him after all this."  
  
"You don't know my parents. It's not fait, I care more about you then I do Kurt."  
He looked up. "Well, I do."  
  
"Hey do you want to go somewhere?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's a club." he grinned. "You can drink you're troubles away."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
***  
The night with Jamie ended all to quickly. Caitie then had to step back into the nightmare her life had become.  
Everywhere she went she received cold dirty stares "She doesn't know her place." many said.  
  
Edward healed, but the blow had left brain damage-he would never be the same again.  
  
Caitie still continued to fight for women's rights. That was the only thing she knew was right. That and Jamie.  
Kurt had refused to marry her. Hoping to dishonor her family, but instead dishonored his own.  
  
August, 1920 the amendment passed, allowing women in the U.S. to vote.  
***  
What do you think? Please r&r. Please?  
On to val…..  
  
  



	12. The Last (fifth) Echoes

In a Heartbeat  
Echoes of Yesterday  
  
Disclaimer: oops haven't done this in a long time. I don't own anything…  
  
***  
In the real world  
As in dreams,  
Nothing is what it seems…  
  
The Fifth Echoes  
Val- Poland 1942  
  
***  
Val quickly made her way to the office. This part of the area was mostly Orthodox Jewish, school and businesses rich in culture.  
  
She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Val saw Tyler slowly helping William into the truck. They were like lambs to the slaughterhouse being led to the unknown.   
  
"I love you, be safe." she whispered as her feet took her home.  
  
***  
~Two years later~  
  
"Papa!" Val heard Brook scream. Loud, heavy footsteps came down the hall as Val's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Aufstehen! (Get up)."   
  
She lay frozen, paralyzed in the bed. The Nazi came and pulled her out.  
  
" Erhalten Sie, Satz angeklitten, was Sie müssen. Sie haben 10 Minuten. (Get dress, pack what you must. You have ten minutes.)"  
  
She hastly packed books, clothes, valuables from a life that seemed one hundred years ago.   
The Nazi's had gotten the Jews and now they wanted the Poles.They took over Polish businesses, Polish factories and destroyed churches and religious buildings. The Polish zloty (currency) was removed from circulation. All Polish banks were closed .Schools were closed. And the Polish language was forbidden.  
  
"Val come here." her mother said outside, reaching out an arm for her.  
  
"Where's Papa?"  
"I don't know." she looked on the verge of tears. 'They won't tell me."  
  
Val feared her father was dead. Hundreds of Polish community leaders, mayors, local officals, teachers, lawyers, doctors, had been executed in public. Polish men taken out of there homes- on a night like that night- rounded up and shot.  
  
Val took Brooke's hand as They were ushered out of their home and into the street. Two trucks stood in their path,  
  
"You and your mother," he pointed to Val. "In the first truck. The girl in the other."  
  
'I am not leaving my daughter."  
  
'You have no choice. Get in the Van!"  
  
"Mama!" Brooke cried as she was ripped from Val's hand.  
  
***  
  
"You should be happy. She looks Aryan. If she passes Germanization tests they will put her in a German home. She will me safe." said a woman in the truck.  
  
'What if she doesn't pass?" asked her mother.  
  
The silence told them what they didn't want to know.  
***  
That's it so far. What to you think???  
  



	13. Val- Part II

In a Heartbeat  
Echoes of Yesterday  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own IAHB…  
  
A/N: Someone wasn't sure what Aryan meant. It was the race of people Hitler wanted to create. Blond hair, blue eyes. Since Brooke has blond hair and blue eyes… In Poland during WWII many children were taken from their homes, forced to pass "Germanization" tests. If they didn't pass they were killed.  
  
If you liked Tyler's and Val's parts read :ALL BUT MY LIFE by: Gerda Wessiman Klein .  
  
***  
  
Val Part II~ Poland 1944  
  
They were herded onto a car for four days when it came to a halt. As Val stepped out she saw the same sign Tyler had seen only two years before. AUSCHWITZ.  
  
Hundreds of thousands of people stepped out of cattle cars and onto the platform. Scared, lost, angry, afraid- always afraid. Val was no different.  
  
"Everyone stand on line! By fives!" Val heard the officer call. "Men over there! Women and children over here!"  
  
In a way Val was glad she didn't know where Brooke and her father were. They wouldn't have to separated. She felt her mother grab her arm as the line of women and children began to move. A officer stood facing the lines. Right. One hand pointed. Left. The other.  
  
"You are Polish, yes?" he asked Val.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"You go right."  
  
Val turned to go looking back to see which way he told her mother to go. Right. She let out a breath. Behind them Val heard a mother desperately pleading for her little son to go with her. "  
  
"Move on! Los!" the officer called. Val tried to drown out the mother and child's sob's as they were parted forever.  
***  
  
"Sih auskleiden! Alles herunter!" (Everyone undress! Everything off!) a new officer barked.  
  
Val stood unmoving. "How can we take our clothes off? In the middle of everyone?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Strip fast! You'll all be shot if anyone still has clothes on in five minutes!"  
She looked at her mother and she nodded. "Do as he says."  
  
She felt embarrassed and frightened..   
"Los! Schneller blöde Lupen!" (Move fast, you idiotic whores) he called. They were lined up. Then several young women approached them. Val squeezed her eyes shut as blond strands fell to the floor. Where was Papa and Brooke now? She wondered. Where they dead? Had Tyler made the first selection? Would she ever see him again?  
She felt as if her dignity and identity had been shaven off too. She looked around the room. Individuals were gone. Blank, naked people stood in place of people she had known all her life.  
  
Then they were herded into the next room. Val heard herself scream as water came out of the nuzzle .She grabbed her mother's hand as they were pushed into yet another hall. Dresses were thrown at them, then shoes.  
  
Val was marched into the barracks. The past? It was gone. Families, clothes, hair, the homes they had left behind were no longer important. Had they been real?   
  
The sun was hot. Constantly bearing down on her. Val wanted nothing more than a drink.  
She found one later on. A puddle, a large hollow in the ground filled with water. Val let her mother go first, then her, trying to ignore the smell. Then the bread ration. She threw it all up.  
  
***  
  
"March!" he S.S. officer called. It was time for Zählappell (roll call).  
Val and her mother stood there for three hours. From three a.m. to six p.m. cold; tired, but still they stood.  
She got used to the work. The blows of pain, even if you did nothing wrong. In time you even quieted you sobs. The bruises turned to calluses. Her back got used to bending without pain. Digging, shoveling and wheel barrowing. She even got used got used to the worms that sometimes lay in her soup. She did all this to survive.  
  
***  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Val asked. He kept his hands over her eyes.  
  
"It's a surprise." she laughed.  
  
"Come on Tyler, just tell me."  
He kept silent and then muttered, "Here we are." dramatically taking his hands off her eyes. She looked around. " Where are we?"  
  
"You don't remember where we first met?"  
  
'We met at the hospital. You and I were both volunteering, "  
  
"Yes, but this Is where we went on out first date." he smiled, she loved that smile and he led her to the dance floor. They danced for hours, like they were the only ones there. Then he had proposed to her.-- Val woke with tears on her pillow. She wished she was still in that world. She wished she was with him.  
  
***  
  
Val watched as line after line headed towards the smoke. They were newcomers chosen for the selection. Women with hair, men, all dressed in colorful clothes, and children. One even held a doll.  
  
The older inmates had told her about the smoke. The gas chambers. Where strong adults tramped the children trying to reached the air pockets high up. Over and over the inmate told her. So that she ould believe.  
  
***  
  
"Valerie?" she turned around, surprised to be called by a name instead of a number.   
  
"Mr. Stein?"  
  
"William. There's no need for formalities here." he spoke threw the fence that separated the men from the women. He had hoped she would be spared . That Hitler wouldn't go after the Poles.  
  
"How are you? Where is Tyler?"  
  
William couldn't tell her the truth, that Tyler had been sent to the gas chambers. News like that would cause one to stop caring, stop living. He lied. "He is fine. Though he was sent to another part of the camp. I don't know where. Have you seem my wife? We left her at home the day we were taken."  
  
Val knew the rules too. " I didn't see her. But I heard she escaped." She lied also.  
  
"Then she is safe?"  
  
"Yes, she is safe."  
  
"I have to go. I will try and see you again."  
  
"Goodbye William."  
  
***  
  
~1945~  
  
Val and her mother were assigned to the kitchen. They worked from early in the morning to late at night. As peelers they were allowed to eat from the potatoes. No food was to be taken from the kitchen. A couple of days before a girl had been found taking a carrot and was hanged.  
  
"The Americans are coming." her mother whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
***  
Val remembered the march that followed that day. The long terrifying march to death. Everywhere around her people fell. If you fell you were shot. Or froze in the snow.  
  
What happened to our liberation? She had wondered. Was it a cruel game? So many died, losing the game for freedom. Or was it them- the ones who lived who lost?  
  
But, the Americans came.  
  
"Are you really Americans?" they asked.  
  
"Yes, the Germans surrendered. We arrested your guards. Who are all of you? Are you men or women?" he asked.  
  
" We are Polish women from AUSCHWITZ." Val heard herself say.  
"You must be hungry."  
Val didn't understand. If this was freedom why didn't she feel it?  
  
***  
  
Val and her mother were making their way home. "repatriation", the Americans called it. They climbed on military transports, back home.  
  
They got there and found their house gone and most of the town. She walked the familiar path to Tyler's town. Praying he was there.   
  
She only found William.  
  
"He's not coming back is he?" she questioned.  
  
"No. I didn't want to tell you before. Before they sent him to the gas chamber he wanted me to tell you he loved you.."  
  
"Thank you." her heart broke. "I lied to you about your -"  
  
"My wife?" He interrupted. " I know. She was killed. In Treblinka. Did anyone in you family survive?"  
  
"Mama did. They killed Papa the night we were taken. We know Brooke passed the "Germanization" test but we don't know where they sent her."  
  
"I hope you find her."  
  
***  
  
There was nothing keeping her there anymore. She thought of the time before the war. Brooke and Papa, the restaurant Tyler had proposed to her in. How they had danced. She often dreamed about it. But it always ended with her dancing alone in the dark.  
  
She didn't understand why this had all happened. What had they done wrong? How could people be so cruel and cold? It was a question she would always ask.  
Why?  
  
***  
  
a/n. I hope you weren't in a good mood when you read this. It's kind of a downer. However I hope you enjoyed Val's part. To Momo Claus , yes the next chapter will explain everything.  
  
Many people don't know that 3 million Polish non-Jews fell victim to the Holocaust. Three million Polish Jews died as well. Making up half of all the Jews to die in the Holocaust.  
  
  
  



	14. Today's Echoes

In Heartbeat  
Echoes of Yesterday  
  
Disclaimer- nope don't own a thing. ::sigh::;  
  
A/N, yep this is the last chapter. I hoped you guys liked this story… Language may be offensive.  
  
***  
  
Echoes of Today  
Kingsport- 2001  
  
In the real world  
As in dreams,  
Nothing is what it seems…  
  
  
  
**"Tell Val I loved her."**  
Tyler remember seeing a swastika painted on his synagogue. The cruel words printed next to it. "Die Jews".  
  
**"If we follow the rules, we lose ourselves." **  
Hank had been walking with Tyler when he heard someone behind him. He stood outside his grandmother's house and stared blankly at the buring cross....  
  
**"So! The last thing we need is a bunch of immigrants taking all the jobs. My Pa lost his job last week because you're kind stole it from under him." said Billy Ruthers.**  
Jamie's father was denied a job last year because he had been an Irish immigrant.  
  
**Everywhere she went she received cold dirty stares "She doesn't know her place." many said.**  
Caitie remembered her former boyfriend telling her that woman could do nothing else but cook and take care of children.   
  
**"Why?"**  
Today there is very little Jews in Poland because of the Holocaust.   
  
"Discrimination still exist today. I am sure many of you have even experienced it. It's going to take everyone of you to stop it." Jackson Nassack stated on the stage. Jamie, Tyler, Hank, Val and Caitie walked towards their next classes lost in their own minds….  
***  
A/N I hope it wasn't too corny, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if bosses really discrimination against immigrants anymore, but I was trying to prove a point.  
wow is it really done? I have been working on this for months. I'll miss it.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
